Sweetest Poison
by angelfallenspirit
Summary: Following a massacre in Mantle, Tyrian finds himself in need of a way to release his tension. Fortunately, he has just the person in mind. (SMUT)


**This takes place immediately following the events of VOLUME 7 EPISODE 6 and spoilers will be alluded to. You have been warned.**

**This OC is part of the RWBY RP blog I run on tumblr, and this story was inspired not only by the most recent episode, but some of the threads me and one of my partners have going on.**

**I have literally never written Tyrian before so I hope I do him justice.**

* * *

Mantle was in absolute chaos. Grimm stormed both the streets and the skies, the alert sirens sent a repetitious shrill cry through the air, and citizens scrambled about, desperately trying to protect themselves and make sense of all the confusion.

And the only thing Tyrian could do was smile as he watched it all play out before him.

He had caused this. Or rather, helped to cause it. Nothing like a surprise ambush followed by a slaughter of innocent people to get his adrenaline going. Everything was going exactly according to plan. Only now he had to figure out how to ease his restlessness, as the killings from earlier still left him with quite a lot of tension. Fortunately, he had something (or rather, someone) in mind to help him with that.

His tail twitched with eagerness as he typed out a message on his scroll to said individual, all while hiding in a dark alleyway out of sight from everything and everyone else.

_\- Just finished up some important work. Mind if I stop by for a bit?_

The faunus couldn't help giggle softly with glee as he hit send, hoping to get the response he wanted. Ever since he had first met her, there had been something about her that had attracted his interest in a certain way few others could. Every chance he got to see her was time worth savoring. It was almost as if he couldn't get enough.

His eyes lit up when he got a response just moments later.

_\- I have some time. Feel free to come over._

Those words made Tyrian's smile widen, though it quickly disappeared when he soon noticed he got another message from someone else. Watts. The scorpion faunus sighed, feeling a tad frustrated. He knew Watts was expecting him to arrive back at their hideout soon to discuss the next part of their plan. Still...

His eyes glanced back at the reply he had received earlier from the woman he'd been messaging. Tyrian had been wanting to see her again, and now the opportunity had presented itself. True, Watts needed him back as soon as possible, but surely a small delay wouldn't hurt, right?

Quickly pocketing his scroll, Tyrian headed further down the alleyway and was soon traveling along the path he knew he needed to go. He practically knew Mantle like the back of his hand, so he knew every shortcut that would keep him out of sight. Before long, he was farther away from the surge of mayhem he'd caused and knew that he'd finally arrived. He smiled again upon gazing up at the secluded house, knowing that she was inside waiting for him. It was all he could practically think about as he began to climb up to the open window on the higher level, not even bothering to go in through the front door.

He hoisted himself up onto the window sill with ease and soon sat down upon it with one leg dangling off as he gazed into the neat and tidy room. The moment his eyes fell upon her, a soft smile crossed his features. She was standing at the other end of the room, her back facing him as she placed her ivory plage doctor-like mask down in front of her on the table. Tyrian could still remember seeing her without the mask for the first time, and every instance since then he couldn't help but still feel that same sense of awe.

He cleared his throat lightly, causing her to slowly turn around. Her bright green eyes seemed to light up upon seeing him.

"Tyrian…" Her dark lips formed a smile as she spoke his name in her accented voice, rolling her r's just slightly. She began to make her way over to him, her hands clasped behind her back. "It's good to see you again."

The scorpion faunus grinned, and soon hopped off the window sill to meet her.

"I was going to say the same to you, Nera," he mused. Once they were finally close enough, he reached out and gently grabbed hold of the woman's arm, sliding his hand down until he held her wrist in an almost delicate manner. "It's been _**far**_ too long…" With that, he closed his eyes, leaned forward a little, and placed a kiss on the back of her gloved hand.

That kiss earned him a soft hum from Nera in response. "It certainly has." It was then that she noticed the blood that still stained his hands and clothes, but the sight did not perturb her in the slightest. She merely cast a quick glance outside, watching for a second as numerous manticore Grimm flew across the sky in the distance while the sirens continued to wail. "It's chaos out there." Turning her head to look back at Tyrian, she raised an eyebrow at him as he met her eyes. "I take it you had something to do with that?"

"Mmmm _perhaps_…" Tyrian furrowed his brows for a second, as if to feign innocence, only to give a laugh a second later. "It needed to be done, my dear," he said after calming down, his golden eyes gazing into Nera's as he tucked a few strands of her rose quartz hair behind her ear with his free hand.

Hearing that caused Nera to sigh and she shook her head, though her face continued to show a smile. "You always say that, but you never tell me anything more." Her gaze flicked back down to Tyrian's blood-stained hand, and after a moment she was the one gently holding his wrist. "Won't you spill your secrets?" she murmured, bringing it close before closing her eyes and wrapping her lips around the tip of one bloody digit.

Tyrian narrowed his eyes a little at her words, but the feeling of her lips soon became his primary focus, and he couldn't help but sneer. "Nera, what do you think you're doing?" he asked playfully, knowing full well what she was trying to do.

She only gave a soft hum before pulling back, revealing that she had licked that part of his finger clean of blood. "I'm sorry… You've been a bad influence on me lately." Lifting her head, Nera batted her eyelashes at him. "I just can't seem to help myself, _scorpione_."

Tyrian's whole body tensed upon hearing Nera speak in that foreign tongue, and his next laugh was one of delight as he grinned back at her. "Careful, my black rose…" he hissed, his tone serving as a warning as he leaned in closer. "You know what that does to me."

"Oh, I know…" Mischief flashing in her emerald eyes, Nera placed a gloved hand on the side of the scorpion's face. "I know _very_ well."

Another laugh, this time a softer giggle. It wasn't long before Tyrian closed his eyes and leaned in a little closer, prepared to once again feel the softness of her lips after so long…

"_Tyrian._"

A sharp voice in his left ear made him stop and wince. Of course. Watts again.

"Tyrian, I suggest you head back here immediately. We're going to run behind schedule if you don't-"

With a scowl, Tyrian tugged the device out of his ear and dropped it to the ground. It was soon demolished with a resounding "crunch" underneath the heel of his boot only a second later. Their plan could wait. He was _busy_. "My apologies," he sighed, returning his attention to Nera. Despite the interruption, it wasn't long before his smile returned. "Now where were-"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his question before Nera cut him off with her lips, immediately entwining her tongue with his. He growled, burying a hand into the short tresses of her hair while his other came to undo the clasp of her cape. By dust he needed this. He needed her.

He nipped at her neck once the cape had dropped to the floor, feeling a sense of pride when it resulted in a soft sigh from Nera. He knew what to do to make her a mess in his arms, and he wasn't going to let up until that happened.

A grin returned to his face when he felt something wrap and tighten around his waist, keeping him pressed against Nera's body. A rat's tail. The fact that Nera was a faunus as well was part of what had attracted Tyrian to her in the first place, and he'd be damned if he didn't think she was a beautiful faunus at that. He hissed when he felt Nera beginning to grind against him, and his hands soon went to fumble with the buttons on her shirt. "Take… fuck, take this off…"

Nera couldn't help but chuckle. "Someone's needy today…" It wasn't long before she happily obliged, undoing every single button with ease before shrugging the shirt off, revealing the black bra underneath. Tyrian's grin widened at the sight, and he soon began to reciprocate the movements of Nera's hips with his own, earning him more gasps and soft moans.

It was then that Tyrian took notice of the table that was nearby. Nera had left her weapons sitting out, right where he could reach. An idea soon struck him. Thinking quickly, he snatched one of the daggers for himself, admiring the blade for a moment.

"You should've been out there with me Nera…" he declared, returning his gaze to the faunus before him. "You would've enjoyed it."

"Oh?" Nera's smile widened, even more so when she noticed the knife. "Do tell me more."

Giving yet another laugh, Tyrian brought his face a little closer to hers. "There was so much screaming…" He pressed the dagger against her skin and began to drag the blade along her collarbone, not enough to draw blood but still enough to have her feel the sharp edge. "So much bloodshed… Everything was absolute pandemonium." He dragged the blade up towards one of her bra straps and soon cut it with ease. "To see the fear dancing in their eyes as they were cut down, trembling with helplessness…"

That last bit got a shudder and moan out of Nera, and the sight of her like that pleased Tyrian greatly. He knew she'd love it. Slowly, he trailed the dagger over to her other bra strap and cut it as well as part of the side, exposing more of her chest to him as the article of clothing fell away. He shamelessly allowed his eyes to wander as he brushed the knife blade across the top of her stomach over and over, earning him more moans. "Yes, my black rose, just like that…That's the look I love..." He soon tossed the knife aside, gripping her tightly with both hands as he kissed her passionately, growling against her lips when she tugged at his hair. The movement of his hips against hers quickened as he relished in the friction against his hardened length. But it wasn't enough.

"Nera…" he gasped. "Fuck, I need…" Before he could finish, he forced the rat faunus to the ground somewhat roughly, pinning her hands above her head for a second while maintaining eye contact. There was no denying the need in those green irises that stared back at him. He hurried to undo his pants, and soon crawled back over to Nera with a clear look of excitement on his face. Keeping one hand wrapped around his own length, he inched the other past Nera's skirt to between her legs. But when he reached there what he felt was-

He paused, a surprised expression clearly showing on his face for a second. "No… panties…" An amused chuckle left him after a moment. "You dirty girl."

Nera gave a laugh as well. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

"And I…" Tyrian crawled over her like a stalking predator. "Love every single one." The crazed, hungry look in his eyes never wavered from Nera's face as he lined himself up with her entrance, not even bothering to remove her skirt. "But right now all I want is for you to scream. Got it?"

The scorpion faunus didn't even wait for a response before thrusting into her, and he gave a moan of absolute bliss that quickly comingled with her's. He barely gave her much time to adjust before continuing the movement of his hips at a fast pace, knowing that Nera liked things somewhat rough. And by the gods was her voice music to Tyrian's ears…

"Yes! Yes! S-scopami!"

He growled as she tugged at his hair again and bit down hard on Nera's neck in response to her begging. Once again, that foreign language of her's seemed to drive him wild. The movement of his hips were relentless, as if every thrust threatened to tear the orgasm right out of Nera. His cries matched her own as they both became lost in their shared ecstasy, unashamed with how loud they were.

"Nera… Nera, fuck-!" Feeling his orgasm approaching, Tyrian redoubled his efforts, knowing that Nera was close as well. She continued to moan underneath him, and he savored the sound of every noise she made, even more so when her climax finally hit hard. He hissed, feeling her clench around him, and it wasn't long before he followed soon after, groaning loudly and digging his nails into Nera's hips.

Tyrian shuddered as he slowly came down from his high, feeling immense relief wash over him. It took him a moment for him to catch his breath, and when he did he opened his eyes and gazed down at Nera, clearly pleased with himself. "...I take it you're satisfied?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her expectantly.

Nera laughed in response, albeit still somewhat out of breath. "Quite." She trembled a little bit when Tyrian pulled out, and continued to gaze up at him. With a smile, she cupped the side of his face with one hand, and as the two exchanged a soft kiss their tails intertwined with each other.

When the kiss finally broke, Nera let her hand linger where it rested and looked at Tyrian questioningly. "Don't you… have somewhere to be?" she asked, recalling the earlier interruption.

With a sigh, Tyrian shook his head and smiled. "No." Gently, he took hold of Nera's hand in his. "I think I'll stay a while longer."


End file.
